The number of participants involved in the sport of fishing is one of the highest for all sports in the world. Fishing is enjoyed by millions of individuals every year for recreational pleasure as well as professionally. Fishing occurs in a variety of geographical regions in a multitude of climates. From surf fishing in tropical regions to ice fishing in northern regions, there exist common equipment needs for individuals engaged in the sport.
Participants usually require at least a minimum of equipment such as an assortment of rods, reels, line, lures and other common fishing tools. Participants use this variety of tools and as many methods as possible to increase the probability of catching a fish. Method feeding is one popular technique that is used by fisherman for luring different types of fish. Method feeding is accomplished by using any device that attaches to the fishing line just above or below the hook that carries the hooked bait. Typically method feeders are mesh bags that have been packed with desired bait. The use of a method feeder places a small patch of bait adjacent to the hook and hooked bait in hopes that the extra bait will attract the desired species of fish.
Commonly a ledger weight or sinker is attached to the fishing line slightly above the hook and hooked bait and completely placed inside the feeding bag. Once the bait is cast the ledger weight keeps the hook and hooked bait positioned in the field of the bait contained in the bag.
One problem with existing fishing bag techniques is that casting is very difficult. As the ledger weight is completely disposed inside the feeding bag, casting distances usually results in torn bags as result of the shock from the force of an attempted strong cast in conjunction with the ledger weight being completely disposed inside the bag.
Another issue with current fishing bag techniques is accuracy and distance. As traditional fishing bag systems do not have the ledger weight on the very end of the fishing line, the ability to cast accurately is diminished as the weight provided by the ledger weight and bag are not at the optimum point. A ledger weight on the end of the line would also facilitate a smoother and longer cast, thereby reducing the chances of a broken bag.
Accordingly there is a need for a ledger weight that can be used with a fishing bag technique that can be secured to the end of the line so as to facilitate accuracy and distance when casting the bag feeder. Furthermore the positioning of the ledger weight at the end of the line would promote smoother casts thereby reducing the probability of breaking the fishing bag.